Участник:Helgus/ Structure
Structure is a fundamental and sometimes intangible notion covering the recognition, observation, nature, and stability of patterns and relationships of entities. From a child's verbal description of a snowflake, to the detailed scientific analysis of the properties of magnetic fields, the concept of structure is an essential foundation of nearly every mode of inquiry and discovery in science, philosophy, and art. Структура — фундаментальное и порой неуловимое понятие, включающее в себя восприятие, наблюдение, характер и устойчивость моделей и взаимосвязей объектов. От наивных детских словесных описаний снежинок до детального научного анализа свойств магнитных полей понятие структуры — обязательная основа практически каждого метода исследований и открытий в науке, философии и искусстве. Types of structure (Типы структур) Abstract structure (Абстрактная структура) An abstract structure is an informal object that is defined by a set of laws, properties, and relationships in a way that is logically if not always historically independent of the structures and their properties. An important example is a mathematical structure. Абстрактная структура — неформальный объект, определяемый множеством законов, свойств и отношений, которые логически (если не всегда исторически) независимы от структур и их свойств. Важным примером служит математическая структура. Biological structure (Биологическая структура) In biology, structures exist at all levels of organisation, ranging hierarchically from the atomic and molecular to the cellular, tissue, organ, organismic, population and ecosystem level. Usually, a higher-level structure is composed of multiple copies of a lower-level structure. В биологии структуры существуют на всех уровнях организации, расположенных иерархически от атомных и молекулярных до клеточных, тканевых, органических, уровней микроорганизмов, популяций и экосистем. Как привило, структура высшего уровня составлены их многократных копий структур низшего уровня. Chemical structure (Химическая структура) Chemistry is the science treating matter at the atomic to macromolecular scale, the reactions, transformations and aggregations of matter, as well as accompanying energy and entropy changes during these processes. The chemical structure refers to both molecular geometry and to electronic structure. The structural formula of a chemical compound is a graphical representation of the molecular structure showing how the atoms are arranged. A protein structure is the three dimensional coordinates of the atoms within (macro) molecules made of protein. Химия — наука, изучающая вещества от атомного до макромолекулярного уровня; реакции, превращения и аггрегации вещества, а также изменение энергии и энтропии в течение этих процессов. Химическая структура относится к молекулярной геометрии и электронной структуре. Структурная формула химического элемента — это графическое представление молекулярной структуры, показывающее, как расположены атомы. Белковая структура — атомы в трехмерном пространстве в пределах белковых (макро) молекул. Musical composition (Музыкальная композиция) Music is an art form consisting of sound and silence expressed through time. The term musical form, a type of structure, refers to two related concepts: * the type of composition (for example, a musical work can have the form of a symphony, a concerto, or other generic type) * the structure of a particular piece (for example, a piece can be written in binary form, sonata form, as a fugue, etc.) Музыка — форма искусства, состоящая из звуков и тишины, выраженных во времени. Термин "музыкальная форма", тип структуры, относится к двум взаимосвязанным понятиям: * тип композиции (например, музыкальная пьеса может быть в форме симфонии, концерта или другого типа) * структура определенного фрагмента (например, музыкальный фрагмент может быть в двухчастной форме, в фоме сонаты, фуги и т.д.) Social structure (Социальная структура) A social structure is a pattern of relations. They are social organization of individuals and various life. Structures are applicable to people in how a society is as a system organized by a characteristic pattern of relationships. This is known as the social organization of the group. Sociologists have studied the changing structure of theses groups. Structure and agency is the two confronted theories about human behaviour. The debate surrounding the influence of structure and agency on human thought and behaviour is one of the central issues in sociology. In this context "agency" refers to the capacity of individual humans to act independently and to make their own free choices. "Structure" here to those factors such as social class, religion, gender, ethnicity, customs etc. which seem to limit or influence the opportunities that individuals have. Социальная структура представляет собой модель отношений, социальную организацию отдельных лиц и различных сторон жизни. Структура применима к людям в том, как общество служит системой, организованной характеристическими моделями отношений, которые известны как социальная организация группы. Социологи изучают изменение структуры таких групп. Структура и деятельность — две противостоящие теории о поведении человека. Полемика относительно влияния структуры и деятельности на мышление и поведение человека — один из центральных вопросов социологии. В данном контексте "деятельность" означает способность индивидуума действовать независимо и делать свои собственные выборы. Здесь «структура» относится к таким факторам, как социальное положение, религия, пол, этническая принадлежность, обычаи и т.д., которые, кажется, ограничивают или влияют на возможности, которые имеет индивид. See also * Кристаллическая структура * Структура данных * Математическая структура * Первичная структура * Протеиновая структура * Структура кватернионов * Вторичная струкутра * Структурная геология * Третичная структура References *